


Pyramide de tomates

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano prend la tomate sur le sommet de la pyramide, ce qui déplaît à Antonio.<br/>Thème général : Les pièces<br/>du 27/07/12<br/>Cuisine (rouge, fluide, turquoise) pour la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyramide de tomates

**Author's Note:**

> Le principe des nuits de la Ficothèque est d'écrire des one-shots érotiques sur un thème général. Chaque heure, un sous-thème est tiré au sort (ici cuisine). Trois mots complémentaires le sont également. On peut choisir de les glisser dans le texte, de les utiliser en thèmes sous-jacents, d'en utiliser qu'un ou deux voire aucun. On a toute la nuit pour écrire et on rend nos copies avant de partir dormir.  
> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Son chapeau de paille encore sur la tête, Antonio disposait, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ses belles tomates fraîchement cueillies du jardin en une belle petite pyramide lorsque Romano, de bien mauvaise humeur, débarqua dans la salle.

L’italien s’adossa sur le plan de travail, en y posant ostensiblement son coude près des précieux fruits au grand dam de l’espagnol. Il prit celui du sommet pour croquer dedans et il fut très contrarié, quand Antonio arrêta son geste en attrapant son poignet incriminé.

« Quoi ? On ne peut plus manger à sa guise, ici !

-          J’en ai besoin pour une recette. Et je te connais, tu vas toutes les engloutir, ventre sur patte. »

Romano eut un regard insolent avant de libérer sa main d’un mouvement rapide, il fit quelques pas pour déguster sa tomate un peu plus loin. L’italien finit par porter son corps contre le mur turquoise dans une posture indolente. Antonio tiqua devant autant de provocation de la part de son ancien protégé. Ce n’était pas bien nouveau comme comportement. Venant de lui, il ne s’en étonnait plus. Seulement, parfois, il ressentait cette lassitude bien familière en subissant les écarts de conduite de Romano.

Romano Lovino Vargas n’était plus un enfant au sale caractère…Il était maintenant un adulte… Avec un sale caractère. Rien n’avait vraiment changé de ce côté-là. Romano était devenu un peu plus mâture en ce qui concernait les décisions importantes pour son pays. Et il avait grandi physiquement pour acquérir la stature d’un jeune homme bien trop désirable aux yeux de son ancien tuteur.

« Romano, qu’est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-          Ce n’est pas une tomate en moins qui va te manquer, bastardo ! Je suis ton invité, oui ou non ! J’ai le droit de me servir… »

Antonio reposa son chapeau de paille avec colère. Une tomate, ce n’était qu’une tomate, bordel. Il avait toujours laissé Romano en manger sans que ce fût un drame. C’est peut-être parce que ces temps-ci de crise économique étaient difficiles pour lui qu’il réagissait de cette façon.

« Espagne ? »

Et pourquoi l’appelait-il toujours par sa dénomination officielle ? Il avait aussi un prénom !

« C’est Antonio. Tu peux m’appeler comme ça, tu le sais très bien.»

Romano eut une moue ennuyée, comme s’il répugnait à prononcer son prénom.

« En quoi ça t’arracherait la bouche », voulut savoir Antonio.

Le regard fuyant de Romano ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Généralement, il ne laissait apparaître sa gêne qu’en étant encore plus désagréable que d’habitude.

« C’est que…, commença l’italien un peu penaud.

-          Oui, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-          Cela met un peu de distance entre nous et c’est mieux comme ça. »

L’ire d’Antonio retomba, comme un soufflet devant cet aveu. Il avait la gorge un peu sèche ainsi que le cœur emballé à la simple idée que peut-être Romano ressentait la même sorte d’attirance entre eux. Antonio secoua la tête, un peu dépité. Il ne servait à rien de se faire de faux espoirs. L’italien parlait sûrement de l’époque de sa tutelle.

« C’est parce que j’ai été ton tuteur, c’est normal, ça crée des liens. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte.

-          J’aurais préféré que tu ne le sois pas.

-          Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n’ai pas été à la hauteur ! Je t’ai déçu… Je…

-          Non, rien de tout ça, s’exclama Romano. Comme d’habitude, tu ne comprends rien ! »  

Romano croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste rageur puis il promena son regard un peu partout sur la pièce, en évitant de s’arrêter sur son homologue hispanique. Au bout d’un moment, Antonio prit son courage à deux mains. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Deux personnes dans la même pièce qui se plaisent ne pouvaient pas vraiment se le cacher bien longtemps. Il n’était sûr de rien mais il avait bien surpris Romano plusieurs fois en train de détourner son visage après qu’il eut senti tout le poids d’un regard sur sa personne.

« Je ne comprends pas quoi, Romano ?

-          Stupido.

-          Ça ne m’aide pas vraiment… »

 Romano soupira bruyamment puis il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait en rouspétant.

« Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. »

L’italien se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prit les joues de l’espagnol ahuri par sa fougue et il l’embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Ti amo ! »

Cette déclaration ressemblait plus à un reproche qu’à autre chose, ce qui la rendait encore plus attendrissante. Antonio se sentit particulièrement heureux et il lui donna un baiser en retour un peu plus prolongé, avant de prononcer dans un souffle au creux de son oreille.

« Te quiero. »

Romano lui sembla vraiment surpris par les mains avides qui se baladèrent sur son corps. Antonio avait l’impression que la manne qui retenait tous ses désirs venait de céder brusquement. Il désirait son ancien protégé depuis bien trop longtemps et il n’avait jamais osé faire le premier pas, de par sa position d’aîné. Il retrouva les lèvres de Romano pour plonger sa langue entre elles et pour découvrir le plaisir de son palais au goût de tomate.

L’italien se dégagea un instant pour demander :

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

-          Je n’en peux plus moi aussi », fut sa seule réponse.

Antonio se mit à déboutonner impatiemment la chemise de son copain alors qu’il revenait jouer de sa langue avec la sienne. Romano mit un peu de temps à se détendre, à profiter de ce qu’il se passait entre eux et à participer activement. L’espagnol vint jouer avec sa boucle de cheveux, en tirant légèrement dessus pour arracher un gémissement ravi. Il voulait tout explorer de lui, il ne comptait pas s’arrêter, il ne le pourrait pas. Romano l’avait bien compris et il attisait sa fièvre en rapprochant leurs bassins brûlants d’un déhanchement bien plaisant. Il prononçait tout un tas de phrases dans sa langue natale à son oreille, Antonio s’en voulait de ne pas connaître assez bien l’italien pour tout comprendre. Il savait juste que c’était quelque chose de très romantique et ça lui plaisait bien comme cela.

Ils furent rapidement nus l’un contre l’autre, dans l’exiguïté située entre la gazinière et le plan de travail.

Tout allait très vite, bien trop vite, après autant d’années de déni.

« Arrête-moi, si ça ne te va pas, le supplia Antonio en continuant de le caresser avec frénésie.

-          Si tu crois que j’en suis capable maintenant, bastardo… »

C’était juste, Romano n’arrêtait pas venir le chercher pour plus de contacts entre leurs deux corps tendus par un désir trop longtemps réprimé. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu’ils voulaient vraiment. Tout était un peu brouillon et désordonné. Ils recherchaient un plaisir simple et immédiat et ils le trouvaient presque par la friction de leurs érections ensemble.

Antonio se décida finalement pour venir enserrer cette virilité de sa main et pour lui imprimer un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Romano, totalement pris dans les sensations, se reprit un instant pour faire de même. Ils haletaient l’un contre l’autre, incapables de faire plus que de masturber l’autre et que de se regarder l’un, l’autre, en gémissant de temps à autre.

Voir son vis à vis se perdre dans ses émotions et dans ses sensations décuplait l’envie et la joie de ce moment particulier.

Les yeux de Romano se voilaient petit à petit sous l’assaut de ses perceptions, Antonio trouvait ce fait particulièrement érotique, ce qui le ravissait.

La plaisir l’emportait petit à petit, leurs gestes se faisaient de plus en plus imprécis alors que leurs hanches recherchaient la fin tant attendu de cette tension tordant leur ventre d’expectative. La jouissance faucha Antonio sans qu’il ne s’y attendît et il eut à peine assez de contrôle pour entraîner Romano à sa suite.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le carrelage de la cuisine en apportant dans leur chute quelques tomates du comptoir.

Ils furent pris d’un rire nerveux en se les recevant sur leurs corps comblés.


End file.
